Cherubi (Pokémon)
|} Cherubi (Japanese: チェリンボ Cherinbo) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 25. Biology Cherubi is a small cherry-like Pokémon with a round, deep-pink body with two stubby feet. It has beady eyes and a purple-red stripe running down part of its face. Cherubi has a short stem with two big, green leaves and a second, much smaller head growing out of it. This second head is vestigial in terms of function, but it contains nutrients that contribute to Cherubi's growth as its initial source of food. As the second head is apparently edible, several Pokémon have been seen trying to pluck it off. When the second head begins to bloom it means Cherubi is close to evolving. It has been known to sun bathe on warm days. When it is about to evolve, the second head starts to wilt. Cherubi mainly photosynthesizes, and it is attracted to honey. is a natural predator of Cherubi. In the anime Major appearances Cherubi debuted in The Grass-type Is Always Greener!, under the ownership of Gardenia. It was first used in a against . It faced off against , and during the battle, Gardenia was able to learn quite a bit about Turtwig. Cherubi was used again in The Grass Menagerie!, where it once again fought Turtwig during an official Gym battle. Its speed forced Ash to recall Turtwig for , after which Cherubi was defeated. A Cherubi appeared in Battling a Cute Drama!, under the ownership of Marilyn. It was used in a battle against and went up against , who it defeated. Later, it battled Brock's Sudowoodo, but this match was declared a tie by James, who was acting as referee. Minor appearances Multiple Cherubi appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. A Cherubi was seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. A Cherubi appeared in Enter Galactic!. A Cherubi had a brief appearance in Camping It Up!. A Cherubi appeared in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, where it was one of the Pokémon seen at the Sunyshore City Pokémon Center. Multiple Cherubi made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. They were among the Pokémon listening to Nando as he played his music. A Cherubi made a very brief appearance in League Unleashed!, under the ownership of a kid. A Cherubi made a brief cameo in SS024, where it was seen outside of Professor Rowan's lab. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cherubi first appeared in Ring Around the Roserade I. Gardenia used a Cherubi alongside her in a Double Battle against Platinum's Prinplup and . After Piplup evolved into , Cherubi's became more effective against the heavier Pokémon, leaving the Penguin Pokémon in a difficult situation. However, took advantage of the cover that the knots gave and the holes that Roserade's poison whips created to deliver a finishing that defeated both her Pokémon. A 's Cherubi appeared in Tackling Togekiss. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Gardenia's Cherubi also appears in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, as Hareta's first opponent in Win with Teamwork!!. It attempted to use on Hareta's Shinx, but was quickly felled by the cub's . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries try to peck it off.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Eterna Forest, Floaroma Meadow, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks (Honey trees)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Eterna Forest, Floaroma Meadow, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks (Honey trees)}} ; post-National)}} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Dubious Forest (1F-6F)}} |area=Hinder Cape}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!, Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Zaffiro Coast: Stage 614 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (First release) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (25th release; Winking)}} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (All Areas), Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Flower Shield|Fairy|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10| }} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Healing Wish|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Weather Ball|Normal|Special|50|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- to attack. }} |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=421 |name2=Cherrim |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia Origin Cherubi appears to be based on a . Name origin Cherubi may be a combination of cherry, ic (innocent or childlike), and ruby (a shade of red). Cherinbo is a combination of cherry and 桜桃 sakuranbo (cherry). In other languages and |fr=Ceribou|frmeaning=From and |es=Cherubi|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Cherubi|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=체리버 Cheriber|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=櫻花寶 Yīng Huā Bǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Cherry blossom treasure". can also be derived from . }} External links |} de:Kikugi es:Cherubi fr:Ceribou it:Cherubi ja:チェリンボ zh:樱花宝